Times has change
by LyricsgirlR5
Summary: Summary coming soon
1. Start of a New

Jessica stared at the strange boy in front of her. He was tall with olive tan skin, light brown eyes. His hair was short and light brown and styled like he was in a punk pop band. He was wearing a dark grey sweatshirt and black jeans with black lace up shoes. Jessica also notice that he had two little dots at the bottom of his neck as well. She slowly leaning in with narrowed eyes, she asked.

"Who are you?"

"Tch," the boy started to say "I'm Parker, the New Vampire King"

Jessica jumped back and shouted, "What!?!? What happened to Marshall Lee?"

"Oh, you mean my dad? His touring with his band. So, his busy and gave his title to me. Now, it's my turn to ask the questions. Who are you and what are you?" Parker asks indifferently.

"Oh okay-Wait a globing minute buddy. How is that possible?"

"Well, when two people love each other they-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Jessica shouted while blushing then mumbled "I got the tier 15 talk from Misty"

Parker laughs at her.

"What I meant was I thought Marshall didn't have kids"

"That's what he wanted you to think. My mom died a few months after I was born. Now. Answer my questions."

"Fine. I'm Jessica, the human. I'm the new adventuress of Aaa" She said at him.

"WHAT!!!!" He shouted at her with rage. "How is the possible?"

"How should I know?" She yelled back

"My mom should have been the only human in all of Aaa"

"Look, I know that! I don't even know how I got here."

"What? That doesn't make sense"

"Now you see how I feel. So, if you excuse me, I have a demon to slay." Jessica said storming away from him angrily.

———————————————————————

"Peter, I have never met someone so rude, so cocky, so lumpin' AHHHH," Jessica said pace around clutching her fist.

"Wow, love. I never knew you cared" Parker said behind Jessica.

Jessica jumps up and lets out a yell then quickly turns around and glaring at the vampire.

"What in globs name is wrong with you? Why are you following me?" Jessica yelled

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Pump the brakes sweetheart. First of all, I had no idea that you would be visiting Gumball. If I did, well, that's a different story". He said cockily while giving her a wink.

"I'm not here to visit Gumball. Well I was, that was earlier. I'm talking to Peter anyways."

"Whose Peter?" Parker asked

"I am" a voice called from behind Parker.

Parker turned around and saw Peter, a teenage look boy with pale pink skin, thick dark pink gum like hair style like a bowl. Peter was wearing blue pants and white long sleeve shirt and a crown on his head.

"Ahh, Gumwards' son. How's it going?" Parker said

"Hmm, Parker Lee, the New Vampire King. It's been a while. How is your dad?" Peter asked

"Did I miss something or..." Jessica said

"No, it's fine Jess. He's just a dick" Peter said

"Wow, don't let your dad hear you use such dirty language. He probably wash your mouth out" Parker stated back.

"At least, my father cares. Where's yours?"

Parker growled and rushed at Peter. Parker picked him up and slammed him into the wall. Jessica gasped.

"Listen here you royal little son of a bit-" "Parker, let him go."

"No"

"Parker. Let. Him. Go"

"I said no"

"Parker"

Jessica put her hand on Parker's shoulder, which caused him to turn and look at her. "Please, let him go. He didn't mean it."

With a groan, Parker let Peter go. Once that happened, Peter slide to the ground and let out a sigh.

"There. Happy now?" Parker said while crossing his arms.

"Yes, thank you." Jessica said

"I should thank you Jess, I didn't expect him to do that." Peter stated while standing back up and dusting himself off.

"Well, you did cross the line back there. You know you shouldn't say things like that. It's completely uncalled for." Jessica said to him with a frown

"Yes, yes. I am aware. I'm sorry, Parker."

"Whatever"

"Now, Jess-"

"Hey! What are you doing!?!" Jessica exclaimed

Parker picked Jessica up bridal style and began to float in the air.

"Listen, I'm done with this conversation. Later your majesty. Me and Ms. adventuress here have a few things to talk about. " Parker stated as began to fly away

"Wait, what! Let me go." Jessica shouted but Parker just ignored her.

"Fine. Bye, Peter. I'll talk to you later."

And that was the last thing Jessica said as she left the room with Parker.


	2. Heart to Heart

It seemed like they were flying for hours. Neither Parker or Jessica said a word to each

other since they left the Candy Kingdom. Finally, Parker decided to land near a beach on the edge of Aaa. Parker gently let Jessica down and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, what did you want to talk about" Jessica asked

Parker just stared at the ground.

"Parker?"

Parker looked back at her and let out a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the castle. I'm normal cool, calm and collected but when he mentioned my dad I..I just lost it."

"Hey, its okay. Really, Peter can be a little much sometimes but he means well." Jessica said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He can be-"

"No, why are you being so nice to me?" Parker started. "I was a jerk to you. I'm still probably going to be a jerk to you? So, I don't get it"

"It's because. It's because you remind me of I knew from back home."

"What do you mean"

Jessica sighed. She walked over closer to the edge of the water. Parker floated over where she stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not from here. Well, from here, but from a different time. In the far future."

Parker just stared at her. Jessica just laugh a little and sat down on the sand. She patted the spot next to her while looking at Parker. Parker continued to stare.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to bite you. That's your job" Jessica laughed again

"I don't bite." Parker mumbled as he sat down. "Blood is gross"

"Anyways," Jessica said while rolling her eyes "My best friend from my time named was Daniel. He would want everyone to call him Danny, I would call Danny sometimes but I would be the only one to call him Daniel. Even though I don't know you very well, you both have similar

personalities. Mean to others but open to the people close to you. I can just tell"

"Glob, you're weird." Parker said

"Hey!"

"But thanks"

"Mhm" Jessica smile.

—————————————————————

Later that evening, Parker carrier Jessica back to her home location in a cave that overlook all of Aaa. Jessica offered Parker to stay at her place because it was getting late but Parker told her that he's a vampire and he's used to being awake for long hours into the night. After they said their goodnights to each other. Parker flew off into the night. Jessica watched him flight away and she couldn't see him away more, she turned around and walked into her house. Once she opened the door she noticed that Misty, her cat/unicorn friend was passed out on their plain green couch hold their friend BMO.

"Huh, I guess Misty fell asleep while waiting on me to come home." Jessica thought out lot.

Jessica grabbed the blanket that was laying on the ground and walked over to the couch. She placed the blanket on her two friends and then walked into her room. After walking into her room, she changed into her pjs, which is a plain white tank top and loose fit black shorts. She pulled her hair out of the red ribbon causing her dark brown hair to fall hit her mid back and she placed the ribbon her nightstand as she get into bed. As Jessica laid in bed, she reflected on the events that happened today. But mostly she thought about Parker and how he went from a complete globbin' jerk to someone she felt like she could talk to. It confused the heck out of her but for now, she decided to just let it go and went to sleep.

——————————————————————

"WHO IN THE GLOBBIN' HECK ARE YOU?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DOES NO ONE IN THIS FREAKING HOUSE HEARD OF ME?"

"LEAVE YOU BEAST!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAST YOU HORNED RAT?"

"RAT!"

"Oh my glob" Jessica mumble from her bed, pulling a pillow into her face.

This morning was great. When Jessica finally went to sleep it was peaceful and the fact that she got to sleep in was an added bonus. Well, it was before the arguing started and it's been like this for hours. Jessica turned over in her bed to try to go back to sleep, however the argument continued.

BAM!

The door burst open causing Jessica to shoot up with a yelp and standing at the entrance was Parker and Misty...

still arguing.

"JESS, THIS PUNK BRAINLESS LOSER SAYS HIM KNOWS YOU"

"JESS, TELL THIS ULGY RAT LOOKING THING TO SHUT UP! Also, nice jammies." Parker said finally looking at her.

Jessica just groan and fell back into bed.

"Misty, it is Parker Lee, the New Vampire King. Parker, this is Misty, she is one of many of Cake and Lord Monochromicorn kid." Jessica started, "Now, leave."

"But Jess" Misty whined

"Come on, babe" Parker stated

"Don't call me babe. Also, why are you here?" Jessica said.

Parker shrugged. "Why not. I didn't have anything to do today"

"Anyways, I'm going back to bed" Jessica said as she turned to her side as she tried to go back to sleep.

"But Jess, you got a letter from the Candy Kingdom" Misty exclaimed while waving the letter around.

"I did?" Jessica asked as she sits back up "That's weird, I was just there yesterday"

Parker floated over to Jessica's bed and sat beside her as Jessica pulls letter from the envelope to read it.

_Dear Invited Guess,_

_You are hereby invited to Prince Peter Gumball's Birthday Party._

_Our beloved prince will be turning 21 and_

_the King would like to everyone in the kingdom to attend._

_Please dress in your finest dress wear and if possible please bring a gift_.

"A party! For Peter! Jess, are we going?" Misty asked

"I guess so" Jessica said with a shrug, "I don't see why we wouldn't go"

"Really? You're actually going?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, Peter is one of my friends" Jessica said

"Huh." Parker said

"What?"

"I just thought you were with him only as a bodyguard and not as a friend."

"Well besides Misty, Peter was my only friend. But now I have you too" Jessica said with a smile

This causes Parker to blush a bit and started to float up. Jessica looked at the window and saw that the sun is pretty high in the sky. She turned back and looked at Misty.

"You know, we should see what adventures we can get into today. Maybe we'll go visit Ice Queen and see if we can cause her some problems." Jessica suggested

"Yes! Let's Go" Misty exclaimed as she raced out of the room.

Jessica laugh at her exit. She then looked up to see Parker still float near the ceiling.

"Parker." Jessica said

"Mhm"

"You can come with us, you know"

"I was going too. I haven't seen the Ice Queen in years and-"

"No, not the Ice Queen" Jessica started, "I mean the party"

"Oh." That's all Parker said as he floated back down to the bed to sit next to Jessica again.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing. It's just I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why"

"I'm not really wanted at places like that"

"Well, I want you there"

"Why?"

Jessica just shrugged. _Why do I want him there?_

"Well will you think about going"

"Ugh, fine" Parker said as he crosses his arms

"Good, now leave. I have to change" Jessica pointing to the door.

Parker just laughed as he gets up and walks out of the room.


End file.
